The present invention relates generally to the preparation of a formulation useful in the removal of stains from vinyl surfaces, and more particularly to such a formulation which is useful in the removal of ink, paint, and other materials from vinyl surfaces.
Vinyl materials are widely used on exposed external surfaces such as, for example, vinyl floor tile, painted walls, as well as certain hard plastic surfaces. Such materials are found useful, particularly because of their durability, lack of sensitivity to utraviolet solar rays, and the like. Furthermore, they are frequently used because they are light in weight, are durable, easy to apply and remove, and as such can be highly useful in such applications. Whenever exterior surfaces are exposed to the public, there is a frequent generation of graffiti on the surface which must be promptly removed. The removal of such stains, either deliberately or accidentally applied, poses a problem which is highly labor-intensive, and thus expensive to undertake and complete. The present invention relates to a formulation which has been found particularly adapted for use in removal of such stains, and wherein the labor required for removal is significantly and substantially reduced.
Essentially, the present invention involves the preparation of a formulation consisting of a solvent selected from the group consisting of ethylene glycol monoalkyl ethers and ethylene glycol monoalkyl ether acetates. In each instance, the alkyl group is one having up to 4 carbon atoms. Fumed silica is present so as to provide a working formulation which is in the form of a gel. In order to provide for a cleansing action, sodium hypochlorite or calcium hypochlorite is present as well. In order to preserve the nature of the vinyl material, and to reduce the amount of leaching of plasticizer from the vinyl, a plasticizer material, specifically a conventional vinyl plasticizer is incorporated. Surfactants may also be utilized in the working formulation, with the surfactants being either of the cationic, nonionic or polyfunctional type.